


Las cenizas del ayer

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Derogatory Language, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Guns, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past MorMor, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Smoking, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, resignation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Para @jinxreaper69en twitterJim finge su muerte y regresa a buscar a su amante años después..
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

  
Salió temprano de casa. Antes de abrir la puerta alguien lo haló del brazo. En lugar de prepararse para desnucar a alguien, Sebastian Moran sonrió. Su pareja lo atraía hacia ella para darle un beso de despedida.

Como era su costumbre, desde que llevaba una vida monótona, pero feliz, sonrió en el beso y luego abrazó a la joven mujer por la cintura. Olió su cabello rubio. Su nariz percibía el acostumbrado aroma a Lavanda. El hombre suspiró. Un símbolo más de que podía relajarse sin mirar por encima de su hombro. Al menos por ahora.

Le deseó un feliz día y la dejó ir para trotar por las escaleras de la pequeña casa. Todos los días hacía la misma ruta. Desde su angosta casa apretada entre edificios de servicios y comiderias, caminando unas cuadras hasta el subterráneo y luego bajando en su estación. Caminaba otras cuantas cuadras hasta su trabajo en el centro de la ciudad.

Al pasar por una esquina oscura sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban. Sebastian no era un hombre superticioso, pero sí confiaba en sus instintos. Le habían salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones .

Sebastian arrugó la nariz. El sexto sentido que tenía para esas cosas, generalmente significaba que alguien lo seguía de cerca. Respiró profundo y continuó su camino sin detenerse. Se había encargado de todo aquello que representaba un peligro para él. Nada de negocios pendientes.

Horas después. Justo después de salir del trabajo, Moran recibió una llamada de Edén.

-"Hola, cariño..Por favor, perdóname. Debo ir a casa de la tía Lynn. Enfermó de repente. Al parecer es muy grave. Temen por su vida y yo..oh..".

Sebastián pudo escuchar el sollozo quebrado de su pareja. La tía Lynn era muy cercana a Edén. Lo más parecido a una madre que la mujer hubiese tenido. 

-"Está bien, amor. Calma. Te entiendo. Te necesitan. No te preocupes por mí. Vete antes de que oscurezca. Cuídate.".

-"Gracias cariño..Debo correr a la estaesta del tren. Te veo en unos días. Te amo.".

El hombre tomó 2 segundos para contestarle. Siempre le costaba devolver la frase. Aún más después de Jim. Era como si solo estuviese reservada para él. Él...quien ya no podrpo apreciarla. Quien quizas no la apreció en vida.

-"Yo también..Cuidate".

Edén era lista. Sabía que Sebastian aún cargaba el dolor de un amante fallecido hacía años, aún antes de que él le contara una historia maquillada sobre su anterior vida . Cambió nombres y circunstancias. Pero el dolor era muy real.

Con el paso de los años, ese dolor se fue transformando en algo que le permitía respirar. Aún dolía, pero era como si la herida en su corazón estuviese adormecida.

Práctica. La práctica de reflejar una fachada fuerte. De aparentar estar de pie y fuerte...para no derrumbarse.

Eventualmente funcionó y fue sananado las heridas. Aunque algunas dejaron cicatrices permanentes. Edén podía acariciarlas, pero no curarlas. Para Sebastian eso era suficiente para seguir.

Después de todo...Todos llevamos cicatrices en nuestro interior y aún así continuamos..

Colgó después de despedirse y se apresuró. Esto no era coincidencia. Alguien había alejado a su amante de la casa que compartían. 

Empezó a caminar más rápido..

  
*

Cuando llegó las luces estaban apagadas. Abrió con cautela la puerta y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

  
Alguien ya estaba esperándolo..

Caminó atento a cada sonido. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, respiró profundo. Tal vez no podía ver nada mas que sombras, pero podía usar sus otros sentidos.

Sabía quién era..

No había podido olvidar el aroma de su piel..

Caminó unos pasos hasta estar frente a la silueta que ocupaba el sillon. Una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Una mano en el brazo del asiento y la otra sosteniendo su mentón.

Aún estaban rodeados por la oscuridad. Sebastian susurró.

-"Jim..".


	2. Chapter 2

  
El hombre se acomodó poniendo ambos brazos en los apoyabrazos del mueble. Era una posición dominante. Sebastian podía adivinar que estaba enojado. Era obvio por la ausencia de una respuesta. 

Si Moriarty no bromeaba era por que estaba a punto de explotar. Por unos segundos el corazón de Sebastian latió fuerte con el enojo de ver al otro en petulante posición. Trataría de razonar con él.

Las cosas eran diferentes..ahora..

-"Ni un besito.. ni un 'Hola Jim, como estás?..Oh por cierto ahora estoy casado con una rubia con personalidad de burbujas!...A que se debe tu visita!?".

-"Baja la voz..Jim. Este no es el lugar ni el momento".

Dijo calmadamente el hombre más alto.

Moriarty vió rojo de la íra. Se levantó de un salto y tomó por la corbata al hombre. A pesar de que Jim era más bajo que él, era intimidante la furia en sus ojos. 

Sebastian continuó pasivo. Nunca imaginó la posibilidad de volverlo a ver. Un fozo oscuro de brea lo tragó desde el momento en que supo que otrora amante murió. Pensó que al verlo sentiría un tumulto de emociones, pero la realidad era más triste. Sólo sentía dolor y el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado. La humillación de haber sido engañado.

Aunque Jim siempre mentía. A todos..Todo el tiempo..pero nunca a él. Y ahora volvía como si nada y peor..molesto por que Sebastian construyó una vida nueva para sí mismo.. con alguien más.

Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo decepción. El dolor no era similar a la perdida..era un dolor apagado que cortaba profundo y de repente se entumecía. Dejando atrás la necesidad de mantener la puerta al pasado cerrada.

Tal vez Sebastian aún conservaba sus instintos y habilidades, pero no el deseo de ser el mismo hombre.

-"! ÉSTE ES EL ... MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA HABLAR!... jajaja crees que me voy a ir sin saber que demonios haces?..y con esa rame-..".

Sebastian no lo dejó continuar. Lo tomó con fuerza de los biceps y lo sacudió un par de veces hasta estamparlo contra la pared silenciando al hombre más bajo.

-"NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!... Tú viniste a buscar a Sebastian Moran..Ese hombre ya no existe..Adios, Jim.

Moran lo soltó y se miraron por unos segundos. Jim procesaba las palabras del otro hombre. En sus ojos se apreciaba el cambio. No le mentía. Era..diferente. Se resistía a creerlo. Sacudió la cabeza en negación y dijo en un susurro.

-"No..".

Moriarty lo agarró por la nuca e hizo que sus bocas chocaran en un violento beso. Por varios segundos transmitió toda la frustración, ira y nostalgia que sentía por Sebastian.

Algo no estaba bien...

Sebastian no respondía al beso. Estaba muy quieto. Jim se separó y lo soltó.

Detrás de los ojos azules ya no habitaba el mismo hombre. Sebastian había cambiado, en verdad. Había avanzado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jim sintió remordimiento. Se mordió los labios y apartó la vista. Sebastian habló en voz baja.

-"Vete...Me alegro que estés bien, pero-..".

Jim lo interrumpió. Su voz tomando también el tono bajo que emulaba la situación. En la oscuridad de la habitación. En una casa que no era suya..frente a un hombre que alguna vez lo amó.

-"Pero..eso es todo..".

Jim cerró los ojos. Sebastian asintió a sus palabras. Ya no lo amaba como antes.

NO!. Debía haber una forma.. aún no se acababa. Esto no era el fin, pensó el hombre más bajo.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y de repente se detuvo. Sebastian caminaba unos pasos más atrás y también lo hizo.

Jim no abrió la puerta sino que se giró. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad y tristeza. Las palabras que salieron de su boca, no sonaban al risueño y loco Moriarty que Seb conoció, sino a un hombre herido. Un rey capaz de destruir su propio castillo y venirse abajo con él con tal de no ceder.

-"Y si ella no estuviese ?....Si lo que te ancla a esta vida solo..desaparece?".


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian lo miró resignado. Tal vez en otro momento hubiese deseado que Jim lo quisiera a su lado con la misma terquedad con la que ahora se presentaba..Indispuesto a dejarlo ir. 

Sebastian suspiró. Jim siempre iba y venía. No existían garantias de que no lo hiciera otra vez. Solo sería un capricho ..temporal y reemplazable. No quería más de eso. 

Al inicio estuvo bien. No habían sentimientos involucrados entre las sábanas. El tiempo pasó y él que una vez se creyó un hombre libre de las necesidades del corazón, cayó irremediablemente en una espiral de pasión, sexo y sangre. Se volvió adicto a la adrenalina que le brindaban esas tres cosas. Y sin darse cuenta...se enamoró.

Cuando Jim murió..fue devastador. Cayó de rodillas. Sebastian no podía pasar por algo similar de nuevo. Pero ahora que ya había logrado levantarse, Jim le amenazaba con borrar lo que había logrado construir. 

Los dedos del hombre más alto se enroscaron lentamente en el pálido cuello. Moriarty lo permitió. No se movió mas que para inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia arriba, dándole más acceso y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Negro profundo y azul pálido reflejando tumultosas emociones se miraban sin parpadear. Ninguno cedía. Los dedos apretaron alrededor del pulso que se aceleraba más con la cercanía de Sebastian.

Cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros y Jim pudo sentir el aliento del otro rozar sus labios, el ex asesino habló muy bajo y con un tono de voz resignado que nada tenia que ver con la amenaza proferida.

-"Si ella muere..Te mataré y luego me matare..".

Los ojos de Moriarty se abrieron de par en par.

-"Que tiene ella?..".

El rostro sin emociones del otro se transformó para reflejar una mezcla de tristeza y cariño.

-"Yo la amo".

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la confesión. Jim bajó la cabeza y asintió. Dos gotas traslucidas cayeron a la alfombra en medio de ellos.

Sebastian lo liberó lentamente.

Jim no lo miró. Solo se dió la vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola despacio tras de sí.

Sebastian se apoyo en la pared del vestíbulo y resbaló lentamente hasta caer sentado con las piernas dobladas y sus manos colgando en medio de ella. Respiraba agitado.

*

  
 _2 meses después_..

Sebastian caminaba por las calles de Londres. Era de noche. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. La temperatura empezaba a bajar. Se acercaba el invierno. 

Llegó a un estacionamiento donde sabía que una de las secciones de la planta alta tenía las luces dañadas. Nadie aparcaba ahí. Y no había cámaras.

Al igual que durante las noches en que caminaba de regreso a casa durante la última semana, sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban.

Esto debía terminar...ahora.

Se apoyó en una columna y esperó. Sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Una sostenía un arma y la otra se abría y cerraba en un gesto de nerviosismo.

De repente. Después de unos minutos escuchó pasos distantes.

Cuando estos estuvieron en la cercanía de su escondite, escuchó su voz. Clara y seria. 

-"La vida doméstica no te sienta..".

Moran suspiró de fastidio y una pequeña nube de condensación se formó y disipó rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo sentía el impulso de tomarlo por la fuerza y besarlo. Acaso estaba cometiendo un error?. Pensó por unos minutos antes de contestar.

Si seguía sus impulsos huiría con él. Y después qué?. Todo sería como antes. Sebastian ya no quería eso. Quería ser más que un arma. Más que una herramienta. Si iba detrás de él..eso no cambiaría.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en la fría superficie de la columna y finalmente contestó.

-" Si. No me sienta..pero es lo que quiero.".

Abrió los ojos y a su derecha pudo ver la luz de una colilla de cigarrillo. Jim estaba a unos pasos de él.   
Si Moran quisiera podía disparale y todo acabaría. La mano que sostenía su arma tembló. 

Sebastian metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar alejándose.

Los ojos de Jim se llenaron de lágrimas.

No se movió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una semana después en un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad..._

  
Jim miraba hacia el techo. Estaba acostado sobre un colchón viejo. Vestia ropas de invierno que habían visto mejores epocas. Estaba delgado. No era como si quisiera morir. No. Quería vivir. Solo que la vida ya no se le presentaba como antes.Todo era ... insípido.

Un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros rizados , bigote , barba y ojos multicolor yacía en la cama contigua. Jim lo reconoció desde el momento en que se desplomó a descansar el viaje de las drogas que se habia inyectado cuando llegó días antes. 

De repente el hombre le habló.

-"Qué coincidencia el contrarte por acá...Jim..".

Moriarty rio sin ganas y se sentó en la cama. 

-"Hasta ahora te dás cuenta?..Hace dos semanas que estoy aquí, Sherlock..".

Debía ir a buscar algo de comer. Solo estaba ahí para salir del radar. Estaba limpio. No consumía. Lo intentó una vez al llegar ahí, pero el recuerdo de ojos azul claro viéndolo con decepción le impidió hacerlo. 

Se levantó, pero el ex-detective lo detuvo con un comentario.

-"Es Moran, cierto?...El amor es la más grande desventaja".

Suspiró el hombre más alto y cerró los ojos.

Jim se mordió los labios y cerró un segundo los ojos. Sherlock roncaba.

Se fue caminando a buscar dinero en uno de tantos escondites. Se daría un tiempo. Buscaría ponerse presentable para cambiar de domicilio. 

Pensaba, mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de basura, que una cabaña cerca del mar estaría bien. Pensó en Sherlock y en como una oportunidad así de matarlo o jugar con él facilmente la había dejado escapar. En otro tiempo sintió el placer de manipularlo. Hoy... sólo quería un baño y una cama limpia en un lugar que no oliera a drogas y desesperanza.

Tanto Sherlock como él, anhelaban a alguien que amaban. La diferencia era que Sherlock podía volver a la vida de John. Moriarty no tenía ese privilegio con Moran.

Tal vez en unos años él lo buscaría o tal vez alguien más lo haría y sería su final. Pero deseaba que si al menos iba a morir por la mano de alguien..ese alguien fuese el hombre a quien amaba.

  
FIN


End file.
